


He was my brother

by Red_And_Nappy



Series: One Piece one shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Sabo is frustrated, he dreams of ace and luffy, nappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_And_Nappy/pseuds/Red_And_Nappy
Summary: The memories come but he remembers to late





	He was my brother

He hadn't really known his name until Dragon had told him with an unreadable expression in his eyes ( _it was only later that he understood the man had been grieving for him, when he couldn't do it himself_ )

Sabo.

He had spent ages writing his name down and tracing it with bandaged and burned fingers his uncovered blue eye carving the letters written by loopy handwriting into his mind.

( _"you write like a girl._ " _the boy with wavy black hair and steely silver eyes remarked, teasing in a familiar manner, Sabo lifted his head with an unimpressed look on his face "And you write like a three year old"_ )

He stared at the inkblot slowly moving across the paper, covering his name in a dark blanket, sabo removed the quill from the paper and moved down.

_who?_

It took another week before another flash of memory appeared, this time as he watched one of the revolutionaries eat four times his weight after training.

( _" Oi! Luffy! Don't eat it all!_ _" a younger boy with shorter brownish black hair and warm brown eyes whined pouting at the older boy sticking his tongue out. "Meanie!"_ )

More memories appeared over the years, but the last one hit him when he picked up a new paper and stared into the face of the boy form his memory.

( _"Names, Ace."_ )

"Oi, Sabo are you alright?" Sabo ignored the man as his fingers dug into the paper  his eyes darting feverishly over the words, as his finished he felt a pit in his chest which slowly burned and ached until he found it hard to breath.

A low wail left his lip, picking up pitch as he dropped to the floor he head pressed to the stone looking as if the weight of the world had dropped on him.

The paper fluttered to the floor as he wailed his sorrow for his forgotten and now lost brother.

**Gol D. Ace executed for his crimes of piracy.**


End file.
